The present invention relates generally to a tarpaulin covering system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a unique tarpaulin cover system having novel air venting capabilities, the entire system being ideally suited for the protection of large piles of material.
Many tarpaulin systems have been developed for covering large piles of particulate material such as salt, grain, sand and the like. These systems are intended to protect the covered material from the elements and must be designed to withstand many environmental fluctuations. Examples of such prior art tarpaulin covering systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,527; 4,413,029 and 4,455,790.
The earliest forms of pile covering systems simply used large sheet of canvas to protect the contents of the piles from the elements. In recent years, a trend away from canvas to synthetic fabrics has occurred. Materials such as polyethylene and nylon have proven more suitable for pile coverings due to reduced weight, greater maneuverability on the pile during installation, and lower cost. These synthetic materials are also more waterproof (impermeable to water). On the other hand, these same synthetic materials are also gas impermeable, with the result that air can be trapped between the pile material and the cover causing undesirable floatation and misalignment of the cover. In addition, wind gusts which penetrate the cover's perimeter seal can actually lift, move or tear portions of the cover. Accordingly, a need exists for a synthetic, gas and water impermeable pile covering system which is not subject to these aforementioned problems. It is therefore desirable to have a tarpaulin covering system that provides a simple and inexpensive venting mechanism as a release for air trapped between the pile and the tarpaulin while maintaining its liquid impermeable characteristics.